Without The Bitter The Sweet Aint As Sweet
by a-light-of-hope
Summary: "Why can't they see you Dan? I can, why can't they? They don't understand, I know you'll be in the house when I get home. They're lying." "They don't understand." Phil sighed. "No, Phil." Dan's voiced seemed to have a cold, echo sound to it. Phil was slowly getting used to it. "You, don't understand." Warning: Dead people, mental hospitals. Phil doesn't want to believe Dan is gone.


**I was feeling down when I wrote this. I don't know what's making me publish it.**

**Third Person:**

* * *

Phil sat on the soft, plush chair, staring at the empty wooden one in front of him. He smiled, as if listening to something. He opened his mouth, unaudible words were coming from his mouth, even though the brown haired boy on the other side of the door was pressing his ear against the gap, trying to hear what the blue eyed man was saying.

"_Anything?_" Asked the blonde-ish brown haired man, looking up with a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Nothing." The brunette sighed.

"He'll be okay, Chris." The messy haired man said, rubbing the boy named Chris's back. Chris had his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

"He won't Alex, we _all_ know that." Chris replied, staring at the messy haired man known as Alex. Alex sighed, and folded his arms.

"Should we go in?" The man with the brown hair asked.

"PJ, he's talking to Dan...or so he says." Alex said. PJ sighed and looked at the blonde-brown haired man.

"Charlie? Chris?" You guy's wanna come?" Charlie looked at Chris, and shook his head.

"I think, The Fantastic Foursome needs some time alone." He smiled at the two of them. Chris and PJ smiled back, and nodded. Chris stood up, and they pushed the door open. Phil's head snapped up, lifeless and dead. He smiled.

"Dan! Look! PJ and Chris are here!" Phil exclaimed, staring at the wooden chair and pointing towards the two brunette boys closing the door. There was a long pause. "Well? Are you guys gonna say hello back?" Phil asked, his face falling slightly.

"Oh sorry Dan, didn't hear you." PJ grinned nervously.

"Yeah...hey." Chris stared at his feet.

"What are you talking about Dan? If I can see you they can see you!" Phil said, beaming widely at the wooden chair. He then looked at Chris and PJ, "you guys can see him, right?" Chris and PJ shared a look, and decided to sit on the bed, awkwardly shuffling over. Phil was still smiling at them.

"No...we can't, Phil."

They blue eyed mans' face fell, expressionless. He stared at the wooden chair, tears welling up in his eyes. "Dan? What do they mean? Are they lying to me?" Silence. "No! You're _not_ dead stop saying that!" He screamed, standing up, his curly and messy hair falling back into his eyes. "You're just at home, waiting for me to get back, I know you are. I'll be out soon, I promise. They just say I'm sick, that's all." Phil said, trying to convince himself more than the empty space that was supposed to be Dan. "Stop lying to me Dan." He whispered, falling back into his chair.

"Phil...I'm sorry...but whatever he's saying to you, about being dead...is the truth. You know that. You were there." Chris looked at the wooden chair. Hoping. Wishing. That he could see Dan the way Phil is now. Nothing. He kept on staring, almost desperate to see what Phil saw.

"No! No I wasn't! When I get out of here I'll prove it to you! Dan will be there!" Phil yelled, bringing his knee's up to his chest.

"He's not coming back and you aren't getting out of here!" Chris yelled back, standing up, angrier than before. Suddenly realising what he'd said, he made his way over to Phil, leaving behind a shocked PJ. "I'm sorry Phil." He said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He'll be there, he'll be there, he'll be there," Phil repeatedly whispered over and over, rocking himself back and forth. At the sight, Chris and PJ's hearts broke, into thousands of tiny pieces.

"He will be there. He always will be Phil," PJ said, looking up from his hands, "In your heart. In all of ours. Forever."

Phil froze, and looked up at both boys. His eyes teary and red. "I loved him Peej. No, I love him."

PJ smiled sadly, and walked over, crouching down level with his friend. "We all did, Phil."

"No, I was- I am, in love with him." Phil muttered.

As if the boy other boys hearts couldn't break anymore. They were in pieces beyond repair. PJ forced another smile, Chris doing the same. Chris wrapped his arms around Phil, bending over. PJ did the same.

"We know." Chris murmured, clearly holding back tears.

"Fantastic Foursome...we're together again Dan..._I promised you,_ didn't _I_?" They heard Phil whisper. PJ guessed that Dan was there, joining in on their group hug. Chris and PJ shared another look, and nodded. After a minute or two they pulled away.

"We'll...send in Alex and Charlie now, yeah?" PJ asked, grabbing Phil's hand.

"Later...about 10 minutes. I...I wan't to talk to Dan." Phil said, smiling at the wooden chair. PJ nodded, and patted his friends hand, and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye, Phil. Dan." Chris said, opening the door.

"Bye, Phan." PJ winked at the wooden chair, hoping that 'Dan' saw, or he'd look mental himself. The two boys closed the door, both sitting on the bench across from Alex and Charlie.

"Well?" Alex asked nervously, "any progress or what?"

"He's talking more. He doesn't want to believe Dan's really gone." Chris rubbed his eyes again.

"_None_ of us do." Charlie grumbled, his arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall. They all nodded.

"He want's to see you guys in ten minutes. He wants to...talk to Dan." PJ nodded at the two boys. Alex nodded, Charlie mumbled something unaudible. Chris had his head in his hands, his body wracking slightly. He was crying.

"It wasn't your fault, Chris." PJ said, putting his arm around his friend, pulling him close towards him.

"I should've been watching the road..."

"You were, that other guy wasn't."

"No I wasn't, if I was watching, I would've pulled away...Dan would be alive and Phil wouldn't be here." Chris sobbed into his friends shoulder.

"You couldn't have done that. You'd just gotten in the car."

"If I didn't get in none of yous would. You wouldn't have had that back operation, I wouldn't have had my hand in a cast for two weeks, Dan wouldn't be dead and Phil would be fine, happy, and actually alive. All that's left is an empty shell of what he used to be. Draining the real Phil. Damnit, Dan! Why did you have to die? Phil wouldn't be like this!" Chris spoke to himself.

"Chris..._that's it_." Charlie spoke up, his tone lighter. All three men stared at him curiously. "If Dan wasn't dead, he'd be visiting Phil everyday, right? Well, that's what Phil thinks he's doing. But when he claims that Dan left his room, we say that he's going to be gone for a while, and he can't visit anymore. Phil will then believe that Dan isn't going to visit, and then he'll stop staring at the wooden chair. And then all we can do is hope."

"Hope for what?"

"For him to improve. With '_Dan gone_' Phil will start being himself again. He'll stop wandering around that mess hall thing, making two teas, he'll stop listening to Dan's favourite song's. And he'll get better."

The three men stared at Charlie in disbelief.

"You're a _genius_, Charlie." Alex grinned.

"Tomorrow...we'll come back tomorrow. We'll tell him when he says Dan has gone." PJ said, grinning at the three men. They all nodded.

Inside, Phil was still talking to the wooden chair, which Dan appeared to be sitting on. He smiled at Dan, and Dan smiled back, placing an icy cold hand over Phil's. Phil smiled.

"You're cold Dan, do you want a blanket?" He asked. Dan shook his head. Phil smiled and placed a hand on top of Dan's. "Why can't they see you Dan? I can, why can't they? They don't understand, I know you'll be in the house when I get home. They're _lying_."

"They don't understand." Phil sighed.

"_No_, Phil." Dan's voiced seemed to have a cold, echo sound to it. Phil was slowly getting used to it. _"You, don't understand."_

* * *

**Should I make a second chapter? Just leave it with two chapters? Or one? Which do you prefer? Ehh, let me know!**

**-Lights. **


End file.
